1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a black matrix of a plasma display panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) have lately attracted considerable attention as the most practical next display of panel displays. In particular, the plasma display panel has higher luminance and wider visible angle than the LCD. For this reason, the plasma display panel is widely used as a thin type large display such as an outdoor advertising tower, a wall TV, and a theater display.
The plasma display panel performs display operation in such a manner to emit a phosphor using ultraviolet rays generated by plasma discharge of inert gas. Such a plasma display panel includes AC plasma display panel having a dielectric film on an electrode surface and DC plasma display panel whose electrode surface is exposed to a discharge space.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a general AC plasma display panel of three-electrode area discharge type. As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel includes an upper structure and a lower structure. The upper structure includes an upper electrode 4 having a scan electrode and a sustain electrode on the same plane of a front glass substrate 1, a dielectric layer 2 formed on the upper electrode 4 by printing, and a passivation layer deposited-on the dielectric layer 2. The lower structure includes an address electrode 12 formed on a rear glass substrate 11 of the upper structure to cross the upper electrode 4, an isolation wall 6 formed to prevent crosstalk of cell between the address electrodes 12, and phosphors 8, 9 and 10 formed around the isolation wall 6 and the address electrode 12. The inert gas is sealed in a space between the upper structure and the lower structure. The space is used as a discharge region 5 where plasma discharge occurs. At this time, the inert gas in the discharge region is a penning gas including He as a main component and Xe and Ne as other components at a pressure of about 400xcx9c500 torr. FIG. 1 shows the upper substrate rotated by 90xc2x0 for convenience.
The AC plasma display panel of three-electrode area discharge type generates opposite discharge between the address electrode and the scan electrode if a driving voltage is applied between the address electrode and the scan electrode. As a result, wall charge occurs on a surface of the passivation layer of the upper structure. In this case, since a predetermined potential difference is maintained between Y electrode and Z electrode by wall charge, discharge voltages having opposite polarities are continuously applied to the scan electrode and the sustain electrode even if the driving voltage applied to the address electrode is broken. Thus, area discharge occurs in the discharge area on the surface of the passivation layer 3 and the dielectric layer 2. This area discharge generates ultraviolet rays 7 are generated from the inert gas of the discharge region. The ultraviolet rays 7 comes into collision with the surfaces of the phosphors 8, 9 and 10 to excite the phosphors. The excited phosphors 8, 9 and 10 are emitted to display color.
The principles of generating the ultraviolet rays by discharge are as follows.
If the driving voltage is applied to the scan electrode and the sustain electrode, electrons in the discharge cell are accelerated to negative electrode by the driving voltage. The accelerated electrons come into collision with the inert mixing gas filled in the discharge cell. The inert gas is excited by the collision to generate ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of 147 nm. The ultraviolet rays come into collision with the phosphors 8, 9 and 10 surrounding the lower electrode 12 and the isolation wall 6, so that light of a visible right ray region is emitted.
The plasma display panel has a space of a predetermined interval to reduce interference which occurs between adjacent discharge cells. A black matrix 13 is formed in a region corresponding to the space, as shown in FIG. 2. The region where the black matrix 13 is formed corresponds to the rear of the glass substrate between upper electrodes of the front glass substrate. The black matrix is formed by printing a paste type black matrix material as a predetermined mask. FIG. 2 shows a structure of the upper electrode of FIG. 1 in detail where the upper electrode 4 has bus electrodes 4xe2x80x2 thereon.
However, the related art method for manufacturing the black matrix of a plasma display panel has several problems.
Since the black matrix is formed using a separate paste material, the manufacturing cost is expensive and the manufacturing time increases. In particular, since the related art method for manufacturing the black matrix of a plasma display panel includes the step of baking the paste material, the material consumption increases, thereby causing inefficient material use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a black matrix of a plasma display panel that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a black matrix of a plasma display panel, which does not need a separate baking process to save the manufacturing cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a black matrix of a plasma display panel, in which the black matrix is formed by rear blackening performed by chemical-plating of a metal oxide film.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method for manufacturing a black matrix of a plasma display panel includes the steps of forming transparent electrodes of upper electrode patterns and black matrix patterns on an upper substrate, and depositing a predetermined metal material on the transparent electrodes of the black matrix patterns.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.